Happy Birthday, Tenzou
by skywalkor
Summary: In honor of Yamato's birthday, 10/8. KakaYama.


_It's not brilliant, but it's my birthday present for my prince. My darling, my sunshine. All the characters belongs to Kishi-baka who can't even save one man from a wall, dsagdhfsa ugh, but still we love him.  
__**Enjoy! Happy Birthday Yamato! (10/8)**_

* * *

_Mission. Mission now, mission then. _  
_Mission today, mission tomorrow. Mission next week. Mission last week. _

Letting out a loud sigh, Yamato put one of his hands in his pocket and searched for the apartment key.  
It was late, probably around 1 am, and he had to be at the Hokage building at 7 am that following morning to take care of some paperwork.  
Truth to be told, the brown haired ninja wasn't very thrilled about it. His body was still aching from his last mission, and he hadn't been able to sleep very well for about a week.  
This was a true nightmare.

His fingertips hit against something hard and metallic. The key.  
Just as he put his other hand on the handle, the door released a loud, unpleasant squeak and - surprisingly - it slid open.

Eyes blinked.  
_Didn't I lock before I left? _

Suspiciously, he took two steps into the small hallway.  
Everything looked normal. Shoes, bandages, hip pouches laid exactly where he had left them. But when he thought about it, why would anyone want to steal those things anyway?

He took of his shoes and his vest, threw them in a corner. Convinced himself that he was going to clean them and put them back properly some time later, just not now, not this day. The tiredness had taken over, and all he wanted now was a bath and then to go straight to bed…  
This was his third mission in a row, and the first time he was home in four days.

After a big yawn, he left the hall and continued out in the quiet, dark, small corridor, straight to the left.

Something wasn't right.

A dull, yellow light shone out from the kitchen. It was a little too weak to be a lamp, and in some way… It moved. It shivered, like the leafs in the trees, a windy autumn day. It looked like…

_Candles. But, do I even have candles at home? _  
_What's going on here? _

Just a few more steps and he had stepped right into the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was the man on the floor. He was sitting with his legs crossed, dressed in a black sweater and the standard jounin pants, minus the bandages. The white hair was as messy as ever, and - if possible - even bigger now since his headband wasn't on. Of course, the black mask was pulled up all the way to his nose, and it hid major parts of his face. But despite all that, the typical Kakashi-smile was still decorating his face, and it was in all honest impossible to miss.

"Oi, Tenzou!" Two fingers created a greeting that reminded more of a salute, "Sorry to barge in like this. Come, sit down."

He waved towards the floor in front of him.

The brown haired ninja couldn't move a muscle. He kept staring in front of him, with his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted.  
Kakashi was sitting on a blanket, and on top of that one there were a few candles placed out to light it up. In front of him stood a bowl with fruit - cut into pieces, a plate with a sponge cake on it, vanilla cream, two cups of tea, grapes, and in the background he could almost swear that he had caught a glimpse of two shot glasses and a bottle of sake.  
Unbelievable.

"Senpai…?"

The white haired ninja just waved lazily towards the place in front of him, and like that, Yamato could move again. He stepped forward and sat down at the exact spot he was dedicated, still unable to move his eyes from the sweets and drinks.

_He's been preparing this… For me? Why?_

Looking at it all once again made a warmth spread from his stomach and out through the rest of his body. Cheeks turned a little read, embarrassed.

"Did you… Make all this?" was all he managed to say.

"I got a little help from Sakura, Naruto and Sai actually. They wanted to come by, but training starts early tomorrow so they had to leave before you came…"

_That explained the cake. The team… They did all this together? _

The inner sight of Sakura punching Naruto for doing something as stupid as mixing salt and sugar in the cake dough, or pouring fish cakes in it made him smile widely. He could just imagine how fun it would be watching them, seeing them work together in something as simple as this. Even though they messed up, their teamwork was always strong.

"… I guess they'll congratulate you tomorrow."

_Wait._

His smile faded out.

"Gomen, what did you just say?"

Kakashi looked up. His eyes shut close in a smile again, his head tilted a little to the left, and he raised one of the teacups with his right hand.  
For a second it was really quiet. Not a single word was uttered.

The mokuton user looked up. He met his senpai's look instantly, felt how the miss matched eyes pierced though his mind like a dagger.

"Hai, Tenzou…"

_Don't call me that name. _  
But he just couldn't say anything.

"… Happy birthday."

_Happy birthday?_  
It was silent between them again, but the brown haired ninja could feel how thousands of questions started to bubble up inside him, and he needed to get rid of them, get answers…  
But after all, he couldn't put them down in words. There were so many things. He opened his mouth and closed it again, repeated the motion automatically three times before he realized what he was doing.  
He cleared his throat, tried again…  
But all that came out was a simple; "How?"

Kakashi looked up again.

"I checked your files from the ANBU. They knew your birth date. Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you've never really celebrated a birthday, have you?"

Yamato thought for a second, and then he shook his head. "No. I was practically raised in the foundation, I didn't even know that I had one."

"Well then" the jounin chuckled, "isn't it time we celebrate all the ones you've missed so far? Including this one."

When the words hit him, he felt how his entire body started to shiver slowly.  
_Celebrate. _  
_Birthday. _

"Cheers, Tenzou."

The warmth spread again, from the bottom of his heart and out in the rest of his body.  
And he smiled, a wide smile.

"Hai, senpai."

They raised their glasses, and Yamato sipped on the tea as he peeked a little when the man in front of him pulled down the mask and drank half of his cup.  
He could see the silhouette of Kakashi's nose, his lips, his cheekbones in the weak light from the candles, and just the thought of it made him blush more than earlier.  
Yep, this tea wasn't enough.

"Actually, I think I need something stronger than tea right now…"

He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

With a loud cling, Kakashi lifted up the bottle with sake and the glasses at the same time.  
His smile never changed, the only difference was maybe that it was even bigger now.

"Fixed it."

He knew he would regret it later, he wasn't one to fall for instincts, but his body seemed to move on it's own and this happened to be a special occasion after all.  
He stood up on his knees, leaned forward. Kakashi had just put down his teacup, and when he looked up again, Yamato moved as fast as he could.  
Dishes clinked.

Foreheads smashed together, but the skilled shinobi managed to slow down his motion so fast that when their lips met, all he could feel was softness, heat… A small shiver run down along his spine.

It didn't last long. Basically, it was over just a second after it happened.  
Yet, it felt like it had lasted for minutes - in his mind, the young man could still feel the pulsing lips against his own. Cheeks turned red as soon as he thought about it.

Looking down, he realized that he was standing on all four over the cake and the fruit bowl. Embarrassed by the position, he stood up on his knees again and moved back to sit down again on his previous seat. His heart hammered hard inside his chest.  
They had been in that position before… At the sake bar on the same street as Ichiraku's. They had both been drunk and somehow they ended up kissing each other. He didn't even remember how it happened, they were both that wasted… And that was probably why nothing more happened.  
_No, baka. Don't think about that…_

The shot glass with sake was his savior. He raised it to his lips and let the strong drink flow down in his throat, before he finally had the courage to look up again.

There they were again, those miss matched eyes. They were focused on him, watched his motions closely.  
_Why? _

"Uhm… Well… I just wanted to…" He took a deep breath, encouraged himself. "Arigatō, senpai. I mean, for making this. I've never… No, no one have ever congratulated me, and to be honest I had completely forgotten about it too. I haven't celebrated in ten years, at least. You and the team must have put down a lot of effort to do this, but I have no idea how to do these kind of things, I've never been celebrated before. I'm sorry…"

He got interrupted by a familiar chuckle.  
_What was so goddamn funny? _

"No, that's the thing. You don't have to do anything. You just need to sit here, eat the sweets, drink the sake and enjoy yourself. My, my… This is your day, ne?"

_My day._

For minutes, he just sat still. Absorbed the smell of sugar, vanilla and candles. Memorized, thought about his words.  
A small smirk played on his lips.

"More?"

Kakashi started to pour up more alcohol in their glasses before he even had gotten an answer. When he was done, they both grabbed one each and cheered silently.

Just when Yamato was about to drink it, the shinobi in front of him spoke.

"When we've had some more of these…" Kakashi made a gesture with his shot glass, "you can do that thing you did earlier again."

"Wha—"

It took a few seconds before he understood what the man had said. The second he did, it felt like every single drop of blood rushed all the way up to his head, and made him redder than a tomato.  
Silently, he just shook his head slowly.

"Maah, I guess that if you won't do it…" he looked overly disappointed as he stood up on one knee, prepared to move.

Before the young man even was able to react, a heavy body forced him back, half-sitting half-laying. His legs were pinned to the floor by the weight of the other man, and the copy ninja had grabbed his arms too.  
Their faces were so close, their breaths so loud. For a second, Yamato couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeats.  
The man on top of him smiled a devilish smile, then opened his mouth to speak.

"… Then I'll have to do it."

"B-Baka!" The mokuton user's face looked like it was going to burst up in fire by any second.

With the smile still decorating his for once naked lips, Kakashi ignored the insult and placed a soft kiss on his kouhai's forehead.

"What is it, Tenzou?"

Silence, then; "Don't call me that… And…"

His eyes glittered in the soft light from the candles.  
Really, the contours of his nose and lips looked enchanting.

"… And what, _Te-n-zou_?"

He emphasized the name even more, just to tease as he spoke.

"I… uhm…" The brown haired man looked grumpy. "… You said after a few drinks… We've only had one."

"And we haven't eaten neither the cake, nor…"  
Kakashi let go of the younger man's wrists, turned around and grabbed something. When he turned back he was holding the bowl with fruits, and his own glass with sake. "This"

Glove covered fingers picked out a cherry that he eyed carefully, then dipped in the small glass with liquid. Without a word, he then reached it out for the other man to take it.  
Yamato did. As soon as he had taken out the core and the berry was placed in his mouth, the sweet taste somehow made him feel… Bright. It was actually really good.

"Wow, it's great."

There again, the typical senpai-smile.  
"Of course it is." They looked at each other for a second, Kakashi's face came a little closer, his body was still holding him down, "so what about that kiss now?"

"I don't remember anything about a kiss…"

"Maah… That's weird, because I remember…"

He played uninterested, feeling how his heart started to rush again, the closer the copy nin' got. "Well… I guess then…"

Kakashi was so close now, he could feel his warm breath on his skin and the exposed mouth smiled, revealed a dimple on his right cheek.

Just when their lips were about to touch, he held back for a second, closed his eyes and mumbled; "I guess you'll have to make me remember then."

"Happy birthday, Yamato."

That moment, when their lips finally met, he swore to himself and the burning heat in his stomach, that he had never felt this happiness before.


End file.
